Polymeric materials have been used as sealants to fill cracks, crevices or gaps in various useful structures. These polymeric materials prevent water, dirt or other contaminants from passing through such cracks, crevices or gaps. Such prior art sealants, after a period of time, allow water to enter the structure that is to be protected. Furthermore, prior sealants bond to structural materials such as metal and wood, making them less usable where non-permanent solutions are required. For example, using the prior sealants to fill around a door or window upon notice of a possible flood will help reduce water seepage, but after the flood subsides, such sealants are very difficult to remove from the doors, windows, etc. Removal of such prior sealants require significant force and most often require a tool such as a scraper, file, or wedge of some sort to pull the bulk of the prior sealant from the surface to which it has bonded, but even after scraping with such tools, some residual amount of the prior sealant often remains on the surface, requiring sanding and refinishing. In some cases, a petroleum-based solvent is required to remove the prior sealant from these surfaces, but the same solvent used to remove the prior sealant, often removes paint or other finishes from these surfaces, again requiring refinishing, etc.
There is a continuing need for a long lasting sealant that will continue to seal cracks, crevices or gaps in structures from water intrusion that is removable by pulling with little or no residue.